


Foiled

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked "Klaine 34 please :*"<br/>34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foiled

“Kurt.”

“Yes, hubby?”

“Knock it off.”

“Whaaa?”

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you are already taking my clothes off and me apart.”

“Got me there.”

“You’re so drunk.”

“And you’re married to my drunk self.”

“That I am. You’re a cute drunk.”

“Yep.”

“Will you stop it?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

“Ah, my plan is foiled.”

“Kurt …”

“Such a weird word, foiled.”

“… Probably.”

“Foiled, foiled, foiled.”

“Kurt !”

“FOILED!”

“ _Floor 21._ ”

“Come on, foiled master, let’s see if you can make good of your plan without getting a concussion while undressing.”

“Hmmmm.”

“What?”

“You’re far too sober.”

“Maybe?”

“I like it when you’re all … stern and serious and in charge.”

Blaine snorts. “I like you too, hubby.”


End file.
